The Twelve Dares Of Christmas
by UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa
Summary: major oocness in terms of Takao and Max. This is an attempt to get rid of my writer's block. Can't really give you a summary when i don't know where it's taking me. Pairings: KR, TM, YB... and more still out of dares, doing my best to continue!
1. Prologue

**UKL:** Sorry for not updating my other story, but I've been trying to get rid of the writer's block and plus, the IB course is too much for me to handle already. Anyway, this is an attempt to get rid of the writer's block and you will be guaranteed with an update per day for the 12 days of X'mas. Let the count down begin!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, otherwise, it'd be a yaoi program, as would CCS and Death Note P

**The Twelve Dares of Christmas**

"It's snooooooooooooowing! -squeal- " Max twirled around outside under the snowing sky, laughing heartily, it had been quite a while since he had last seen a White Christmas.

"Maxie, come back in! You're gonna catch a flu like that!" Takao shouted from inside the dojo. When Max showed no sign of going back inside, he sighed in defeat, putting on his own jacket and taking Max's one out, closing the door with his elbow. He hurried over to Max's side and quickly placed the coat around the blondie's shoulders, wrapping it tightly around his whole body. Having the slight height advantage, He placed his chin on the golden locks of the other teen.

"Kai won't be very happy if one of his team members gets sick." Takao mumbled into the soft curls.

"Besides, how are we supposed to organize that Christmas evening that you carefully planned out if you fall sick? I can't do it on my own." Max raised his eyebrows.

"It was your idea in the first place"

"You have to admit that it's a good plan, who knows, it might even get Kai off training for a bit"

Max snorted

"You wish"

"Never said I wasn't being hopeful -sticks out tongue- o yah… have you phoned Yuri yet?"

"No, I thought you were going to, better go do that now. Cummon, let's go back inside."

With that they walked back into the dojo.

**UKL: **yes I know, really bad prologue, but I blame my writer's block; I promise that the next chappies will not only be better, but LONGER!


	2. Arrivals

**UKL: **Here's your first chapter! Btw, if you want a disclaimer, it'll be on the prologue. O yah… if you know Chinese, you'll need Big 5 to view a minor part of this story, it doesn't really matter though. If you don't know Chinese, then don't even bother.

* * *

**Rei's POV** (sorta)

Rei hummed while he put up the Christmas decorations, they never celebrated Christmas in their village, more like they didn't even know that it existed, so he was really glad that people not only celebrated new year here in Japan, but also Valentines, Easter and Christmas.; his team even made the effort to celebrate Chinese new year, just so Rei could relate to his home town in some way. He loved festivals and holidays, the glowing atmosphere where there were people just made him feel all warm and cozy inside out, even if it's freezing cold outside.

Thanks to Kai, there were able to afford a 12 foot tall tree. It took him ages to persuade Kai to let them have the party in _one_ of the _many_ mansions he owned that were situated in Japan. Just as he was about to jump up and put the star on top, the doorbell rang, causing him to stumble in mid air and nearly hit his head on the floor, being the neko he is he managed to turn back round in time to land on his feet and hands. He cursed silently while walking to the door, wondering who the hell was there and preparing himself to kill whoever it was standing at the door. To his displeasure, he wasn't able to do anything apart from stare at that said person.

"Yuri? Boris? What are you doing here?"

"For the Christmas party sill, what else" Yuri said with a visible smirk present on his face.

"You know that's not what I meant. There still… 12 days till Christmas"

"You just said it yourself, 12 days till Christmas, meaning it's the FIRST day of Christmas!" Yuri chimed joyously, stepping inside without waiting for an invitation with Boris following closely behind.

"But I haven't prepared the rooms yet!" Rei shouted across the hall as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Don't worry; we've taken care of that already" Takao's voice came from the kitchen, no big surprise there Takao's life consisted of : wake up, eat, train, make out with Max, eat some more, sleep, eat, sleep; at least, that's what it looked like to Rei. But the question was _why_ Takao knew to prepare the rooms, Rei thought it was rather suspicious but brushed it off as just coincidental… _too_coincidental for his liking, but it couldn't bee that Takao was up to something, he's too… thick for that… wasn't he?

He started to walk back to "his" room to take a shower to help him clear his thoughts a bit. Not really looking where he was going, he felt himself bumping into something; something that was hard and soft and warm at the same time. He stood still for a moment before he realized that it had to be not something, but _someone_ that he'd bump into. He lifted up his head only to find his gaze meeting with crimson fiery orbs that were stoic and cold at the same time. He felt heat rising into he cheeks and his heart speeding up.

"K-Kai? I…um…Sorry about that." He silently kicked himself in his mind _smooth Rei, smooth._

Kai looked slightly amused.

"Just look where you're going next time."

Rei nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Kai then walked past, but not before brushing Rei's hand slightly, making him blush even more. _Why does he have that type of effect on me?_ He slowly walked into the room, lightly closing the door. He took out a fresh change of clothes; he stepped into the bathroom, took off his clothes, and turned the shower on full blast. On full blast _cold_.

He shivered as the cold droplets slid down his body, clearing his mind immediately. _This always works, never fails._ He thought to himself. After a few minutes, he finally turned the handle back towards the red side slightly; he didn't want to catch a cold, not when there was so much celebration to do. He sighed in content as he felt the warmth wrapping around his body.

But still, there were so many unanswered questions: Is Takao up to something? What have Yuri and Boris go to do with this? Does Kai know about this? Why does the mere presence of Kai have such a bit effect on him? Groaning, he pushed all these thoughts out of his mind. _I'm just being paranoid. _A crash suddenly sounded from downstairs._咁死煩㗎…想靜翻一陣嘢都唔得…__(1)_

_

* * *

_

**Takao's POV**

He couldn't help grinning like an idiot; his plan just _couldn't_ fail, not with the help of Yuri, Boris, and of course Maxie. He had made sure that neither Kai nor Rei would find out about this.

Sometimes, it is peculiar how the supposedly _smart_ people were so dense. It was blatantly obvious that both of them were totally in love with each other, everyone sensed it, only exception being themselves of course, otherwise, it would have saved him a lot of trouble.

_It would all begin tonight…and hopefully, everything will go according to plan._

He didn't realize that he was rocking the chair he was on just a _bit _too much, resulting in him in a pile on the floor and a broken leg on the chair.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After dining, they all gathered around the fire place, just chatting and catching up with each other.

"Why don't we do something more exiting than just sitting here, it's starting to get a bit dull." Takao spoke up after 20 minutes of silence.

"I know! Why don't we play Vampire's Night" Chirped Max. Everyone stared at him.

"Ok, fine… that's a bit old…then how about Tales of the Abyss?"

"Maxie, that's not even out yet" Rei stated.

"But Kai has already got the prototype, he get the prototype of EVERYHTING." Max whined.

"There are statistics showing that if you spend too much time on TV games you can endanger yourself with joint infections in the later years of your life" Kyujyu said. (**UKL:** I forgot that he existed for like… a moment there – sweatdrops-)

"What do you suggest then?" Max snapped at him, a very un-Max thing to do.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Yuri suggested.

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" Rei asked.

"We can always alter it a bit to make it more … adventurous" Takao suggested, a smug look clearly plastered on his face.

"Alter? How?" Rei was starting to get a bit nervous _I was wrong, he IS up to something._

"I call this "The Twelve Dares of Christmas" he was grinning like there was no tomorrow by now _I KNEW this would work; now they can't back out._

"What?" Rei was really confused now.

"I just created this game… basically, everyday, we will write down a random dare on a piece of paper and but it in a box, then everyone would have to draw one out and will have the rest of the day to complete the task. Then every night after dinner, we would gather around to make sure everyone did their dare, so…" Standing up, Takao walked to the bar table and pulled out a pen, a small box and a pack of not paper from the drawer.

"Let's get started! Since we already had dinner, -looks at watch- it's 7:00 at the moment, how about we come back here at approximately…11:30? I'll start first." With that, he started to scribble something on one of the note papers, then threw it into the box. They took turns in writing down the dare and throwing them into the box. Then starting with Takao again, they each picked out a sheet after shaking the box to make sure they were mixed up.

Rei's face turned pale after reading the note. _O god. What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

**UKL:** maybe I should stop, I'm running out of gas… what do you think?

_-ducks under table to dodge all the sharp objects being aimed at her-_

**UKL:** I'll take that as a no.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

_How am I supposed to do this?_ Reading over his little sheet of paper again. _I swear I'm going to kill whoever that wrote this._ He angrily stuffed it in his pocket and let out a long sigh. _Well… if I'm going to have to finish this dare before 11:30, I'd have to start it soon. _With that he started off to go search for the person which this dare revolved around.

* * *

**Kai's POV** (FINALLY!)

_I swear that this was written by Kinomiya. Who else would write something as stupid as THIS?_ He raised his eyebrows slightly as he read his note. _This shouldn't take long._ He didn't quite like the idea of searching through someone else's belongings, but it would get this over and done with.

He started to walk towards that certain person's room. Pressing his ear against the door to make sure there was no sign of movement inside it. He silently opened the door and reached for the first drawer and started searching for what he was supposed to look for.

* * *

**Kyujyu's POV**

He blushed furiously as he realized what situation he has put himself in. _sometimes I really wonder why I still hang around this bunch of people._ He tries to figure out how he was going to prove that he has done the dare and how on earth he was supposed to do it in the first place.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

_This should be easy, not as exiting as I hoped for, but I guess it'll have to do. I really have to credit Kinomiya for coming up with this plan; I never thought he had it in him, the guts and the brains._

"Bori-kun, I'll need your help on this one." Boris shrugged, Yuri took that as an invitation and started to drag him out the door with a camera in his hand"

* * *

**Takao's POV**

He frowned as he went over his note. He couldn't figure out who wrote this; it wasn't exactly a dare, but at least he doesn't have to do something outrageous. _Wonder what Maxie got…_

_

* * *

_

**Max's POV**

He couldn't stop giggle, whoever wrote this one must be a genius. He would get into a bit of trouble, but what was that compared to fun?

* * *

**Boris's POV**

_What kind of dare is THIS?_

He was never the type to play these games, but he wanted to help Kai, he deserved all the happiness he could get for what he was made to go through since he was a child; He became more convinced to help him ever since he had found his own source of happiness.

So as a result, he was here, trying to figure out what exactly had happened and how he could get away with this without getting arrested.

**

* * *

** 1." Why are they so damn annoying? I can't even have a moment of tranquil."- this is in cantonese btw, i just like it when Rei speaks Cantonese instead of mandarin... -grins-**  
**

**UKL: **That's it for today, well, drop in a review if you feel like it, those are always appreciated; flames amuse me so I don't mind those. Well I guess I'll see you guy tomorrow!


	3. The 2nd day of Christmas

**UKL: **I can't believe I got so many reviews –squeals- Thank you so much for them, also thanks to those who didn't review but actually bothered to read it. I really appreciate that as well –grins- (243 hits? How on earth did I get that?) and special mention to **Arsinen**and **Hanishi **for putting me on the alert and **libby and sonya** for putting my fic on the favourite stories -sings and dances around-

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Prisca-Angel: **well, here's an update, and it IS soon…I think?

**KawaiiYoukai9517:** I'm glad you liked the chapter –smiles-

**She-devil-16: **well… I hope it wasn't too long a wait for you –sweat drops-

**Kaei Kon: **thanks for the compliment –grins- and why? Your English ain't bad, so why apologise? (It's kinda my second language, so yah… believe me, your English is really good already)

**Darkkitten2000**I'm glad you like it –smiles- I'm in the 1st year of IB (Yr12), I guess its cuz everything's so overwhelming that it seems stressful…

**Hiruka-Rei's-Kitty**I really do hope that I have enough dares to keeps it interesting –sweat drops- any way, here's more for you to read!

**Dark-night-sky / .:RougE:.: **hehe thanks for the review! I'll try and keep it up… but having to think up so many dares CAN get a bit stressful…. –sweat drops-

**Note to "My darling":** -rolls eyes- gal, if this isn't long, I don't know what is, so blehk, you have ANY idea how long it took me, I had to stay up to 4 in the morning to finish it… me and my stupid promises

**UKL: **Well, here's your second chapter….o, and I forgot to mention this, but this is actually a late birthday present for my best friend/ soul sister and Kai… my sista'z birthday is one day earlier than Kai's –squeals- - coughs- ANYWAY… per usual, the disclaimer is on the prologue.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

He picked up the phone and dialled the number in, after what seemed like eternity (quite frankly, he was dreading having to do this) someone finally picked up.

"Bonjour, Oliver speaking"

"Hey Oliver. It's Rei."

"Oh, hi! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks, listen, I kind of need you to do me a favour, do you think you can come over right now?"

"I think so, why?"

"Just meet me at the mall in half an hour, I'll tell you when we get there."

"Alright, I'll see you then." With that they hung up.

_Hopefully this is going to make things slightly easier._ Rei sighed. What had he ever done to deserve this?

* * *

**Kai's POV**

_I'm never going to complain about Kinomiya being too untidy EVER again. If Rei was HALF as messy as he is, then at least I wouldn't have to worry about bearing his wrath when he finds out I've messed up his whole room in search of that stupid evidence. Not that he isn't already going to kill me for this, but heck… embarrass him AND mess up his room at the same time? Not the best idea._

Taking out that last piece of garment from its original situate, Kai was surprised to find that the item he was searching for was not in there.

_Strange… where could it be, I'm sure he has one of those at the very least, but where is it? Unless…_

He stood up and walked towards the bed. Kneeling on the floor he slid his hand under the four-poster, searching around blindly until he touched something that felt like a box. Pulling it out, he opened it.

_Score._

_

* * *

_

**Yuri's POV**

Looking around, he decided that this was not big enough a crowd, so he walked further along into the mall until he reached the food court, it was still quite early, quite a lot of people were still hanging around, having their dinner. He saw families, couples and people who were alone.

_Perfect._ He thought.

Without warning, he pulled Boris forward, crushing their lips together. His hands started to wander around the other teen's well toned body. Boris moaned slightly into the bruising kiss as one of Yuri's hand brushed past the sensitive spot on the small of his back. Boris pulled away slightly to lick on Yuri's bottom lip; asking for entrance which was gladly granted to him.

Yuri carefully took one of his hands off of his lover and pulled out a camera from his pocket.

-Flash-

Boris froze, slightly dazed at what happened.

Everyone was staring at them in awe.

"We can finish this at home" Yuri whispered into Boris's ear.

"Right now, let's go finish _your _dare." He wrapped his fingers around Boris's wrist and started to pull him off to another direction.

**

* * *

Kyujyu's POV**

He shivered as he stepped into the shop, it was... to say the least, COVERED in pink; _Pink_ nail polish, _Pink_ eyeliner, _Pink_ eye-shadow, _Pink_ mascara; _Pink EVERYTHING._

It seemed to be designed for Mao; which was what he needed it to be like, but this seemed a _bit_ over the top. Sighing, he went to the shop assistant, asking for what he needed.

* * *

**Takao's POV**

"Max, I need to go out for my dare, want to come with me?"

"I need to go to a convenience store anyway, so sure -grins-"

They both put on their coats; Takao took Max by the hand and led him out the door.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

"No, no, no and a million times NO. Never in my whole entire mortal life am I ever going to wear that hideous… _THING_! It doesn't even qualify as a piece of clothing!" Oliver pouted upon hearing this.

"Don't you trust me, mon ami? If you don't, you shouldn't have telephoned me en le premiêre place." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Rei sighed.

(**UKL:** Sorry! –grins sheepishly- I couldn't help but put those cute little French words in there –sweat drops- and to think that only a few months ago I hated French so much… you see what making languages into subjects can do to a person?)

"Look… it's not because of that, it's just…" Rei took the so called shirt and held it up on both the hinges of the shoulders.

"Just look at it. Black, transparent and there's only just enough material to cover what…_Nothing_. And then there're these!" Rei said, holding up the strip of fabric that was supposedly shorts.

"What exactly is _this_ supposed to cover?" he took it an arm's length away and looked at it disgustedly.

"You were the one who said you wanted to look like a whore."

"No, I _said_ that I'm _supposed _to look as sluttish as possible" Rei growled.

"I _never_ said whore, and I _definitely_ never said I _wanted_ to look like it." Oliver Shrugged.

"Same difference." He slid the clothes on the rack around as if he were looking for something.

"Look" Oliver said while pulling something out.

"I'll wear this," pointing at the costume which looked exactly the same as Rei's apart from the fact that it was dark-blue.

"If you'll wear that." He said, pointing at the black costume in Rei's hand.

"Have I got a deal?"

"Fine… I'll wear this… horrendous… whatever it is." Oliver grinned.

"Good! Now that we've got the costume, we have to go and do the makeup, and then the choreography… I'll phone Enrique so we'll have someone tape this…" Oliver listed all the things that they still had to do, and quite enthusiastically as well may I add.

_Am I the only one in the group who is actually dreading to do my dare?_

_

* * *

_

**Boris's POV **(now THIS one is hard to write… I can't seem to put myself in his shoes… ANYWAY)

_I still don't understand WHY I let Yuri drag me around, literally drag me around. I'm amazed my arm hasn't already fallen out of it's socket. Sometimes I wonder how he can act like as if nothing had happened in the past, he's always… if I dare say... hyper these days, that's not the Yuri Ivanov that I was used to, but I guess he changed for the better. This side of him has affected me, not many people have noticed, but he did…_

"Bori-kun? Are you ok? You look kinda dazed." Yuri looked at Boris with a slight frown on his face. Boris smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry yourself over nothing."

"If you say so… anyway, what IS your dare?"

"You'll see, just turn on the camera, no, not the to the camera function, to short clip function." Boris took the camera in his own hands and turned the wheel till the arrow pointed to the little sign. Boris took in a deep breath.

_Well, here goes…_

(**UKL:** MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'm making you wait a TINY bit longer –sticks out tongue)

* * *

**Takao's POV**

Takao and Max reached the convenience store, Max went in first. Takao waited for him to come back out carrying what seemed like a bottle in his hand, grinning widely. Seeing the confused look on Takao just made him grin wider.

"You'll see"

"I don't even want to know, anyway, can you take the photo while I'm doing my dare?" handing the camera to Max, Takao walked straight into the shop and kissed the poor lad who looked utterly shocked but NOWHERE near as shocked as the girl standing next to him who, Takao assumed was his girlfriend. Takao finished off by nibbling on the strangers ear.

"Have a good day!" He walked straight out of the door, only to find himself meeting with Max's uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahahaaha…-hic- who…hehe –wheeze- wrote that –splutter- dare? Hehehe- cough-"Takao just shrugged.

"Dunno, did you get the photo?" Max calmed down slightly, easing his breathing before he answered,

"Yeah, I did." He paused for a while.

"You do know that if this wasn't a dare, your head, BOTH of them, would be chopped off right."

"Whoa whoa whoa, chill, I wouldn't do it in the first place" Max grinned and grabbed Takao's arm, pulling him into a full kiss. Takao opened his mouth slightly for Max, who immediately responded, massaging the blunnet's tongue with his own.

Pulling away, Max took Takao's hand.

"Come on, let's get back, I've got a dare to finish" with that, they started to head back to Kai's mansion.

* * *

**Kyujyu's POV**

_I really do not think I look good in this… WHY, seriously, WHY do I bear with them, why don't I just set up a bomb and kill all of them? I'm intelligent enough to do that; it'd be a piece of cake… WHY!_

* * *

**Boris's POV**

Boris walked into the shop, looking through all the displays. He spotted a Silver ring with a fancy design on it and looked at the price:￥132600

_Perfect_

"Excuse me, can I please have a look at that ring over there?" He asked the passing sales person.

"Of course, sir" Taking it out from the display.

"It is one of our best rings, designed by the famous designer Solange Azagury-Partridge…"

Without letting him finish his sentence, Boris snatched it from his hand and ran out of the door; waving his free hand madly at Yuri, indicating him to follow, who was currently shaking from laughter.

"Are you taping this, cause I'm not doing it again." Boris said while running.

"Do you think I'm gonna miss the opportunity to be able to re-watch this?" Yuri said between gasps as he was laughing too much.

They ran around the whole floor in a circle before returning to the shop, by then, the security guards were standing there looking out for anyone suspicious.

_Shit… I guess I'll have to just run in there…_

Boris dashed in there as fast as he could, put the ring on one of the closest tables and ran out again, this time right through the doors of the mall; Yuri followed closely behind.

"I never thought I'd live long enough to see you do something like that" said Yuri who was still flushed from laughing so much.

"If it weren't for Kai, you wouldn't have" Boris send a half glare in Yuri's direction, which only made him laugh all over again,

When Yuri finally calmed down, they were already on the way back to Kai's.

"I'm get to hog the shower first" Said Yuri.

"Considering it was half your fault for me being so sticky now." Boris just shrugged.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Max crept into the room that Boris and Yuri were sharing. He looked around to make sure no one was inside; he closed the door quietly behind him. Every single room in this mansion were suits, which Max had liked since the very beginning, but he was more thankful than ever at this moment as it made his job a lot easier.

He went inside the bathroom, which was unusually tidy; maybe even as tidy as Rei's; for two guys. He looked around and finally spotted a few bottles that looked like shampoo and conditioner. He reached over to grab them, reading the labels on each of them; thankfully, they were in English, not Japanese or Russian. He could speak Japanese fluently alright, due to the fact that he lived with his dad for quite a long time, but he wasn't good enough to read a lot in Japanese. And Russian? Don't even mention that.

Carefully, he unscrewed the bottle which was labelled "shampoo" and poured half of its content out. Setting it on the table top, he unscrewed the other bottle; the one that he bought in the convenience store; and poured the liquid into the shampoo bottle. Screwing the cap back on, he shook the bottle to mix the two liquids together and put it back to its original position.

He was about to leave, when he remembered that he had left something.

_That was close, if he saw this, this would've never worked._

He placed the bottle back into his pocket and left the room.

* * *

**Rei's POV **(FINALLY! The bit I've been looking forward to writing the most)

Rei stood beside Oliver and Enrique at the back stage of the bar, his heart rate increasing by the second.

_O god, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this._

"_And now! Our special performers tonight! Let's welcome them onto the stage"_ Rei heard the commentator say from in front of the stage. He gulped.

"Relax, you're going to be fine. And you don't have to worry about the videoing, Enrique is practically a professional" Oliver said reassuringly.

_Do I even want to know why…?_ Rei mumbled under his breath while glaring at the both of them.

The curtains started to draw open; Rei felt his body tensing momentarily. Music started to play and he felt himself swaying to the music like it was the most natural thing in the world. People in the crowd hooted and sent them wolf whistles.

He felt his eyelids half close as the moves started to heat up; he was caressing himself the way he wanted his most loved one to him. He reopened his eyes and began to walk down the stage; moving towards a particularly handsome guy in the crowd. He walked towards him, grabbing a chair from the bar and pushed the guy down onto the chair. Oliver was doing the same thing to a guy with long blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail

"_Just imagine that they are your lover"_ Rei kept Oliver's advice in his mind._ Just imagine this is Kai_…

Without another thought, he began to let his hand wander around "Kai's" body; lowering his hips, Rei began to lightly move against his body, causing friction. He moaned slightly. Turning around to face him, Rei stared deeply into his eyes, and moved his face forwards until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Rei pulled away and his hands moved towards the insides of his thigh, rubbing it lightly, leaving feathery sensation behind.

Rei stood up and slowly; gracefully moved back towards the stage as he reached the top, the curtains began drawing close, he moved behind it.

"See, it wasn't that bad now was it" Oliver said, grinning.

Rei however was not listening.

_Why did I imagine Kai?_

Shaking his head, he dismissed this.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was 11:25 and they started to gather around beside the fire place. Oliver and Enrique were both there as they decided that they were missing out too much fun by not joining the party. At 11:35, there were still two people missing: Kyujyu and Yuri.

"Where are they" Rei frowned.

"I am NOT coming out." A voice appeared from behind the door to the living room.

"Yuri? Are you ok? Is something the matter?" Rei asked, sounding concerned.

"He's just being a baby" Boris said.

"It's nothing big."

"It's easy for YOU to say" Yuri sounded quite aggravated.

"For goodness sake, just come the fuck out" Kai said, annoyed.

"Otherwise you're going to miss everything." A groan could be heard and the door clicked open.

There stood Yuri, nothing out of normal, apart from his …. Hair.

Everyone just stared at him.

"What happened" Takao said, finally snapping out of it.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone decided that it was FUNNY to put some hair dye in my shampoo, and what more, not just ANY hair dye, NEON GREEN HAIR DYE!" Yuri shouted, he then sat down beside Boris and began to sulk.

"Anyway… now that we've found Yuri… where's Kyujyu?" Max asked, seemingly a bit flushed.

"Chickened out probably" Kai stated.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Takao stood up.

"I'll got get it."

When he came back, something really… pink followed.

"Rei, Oh REI"

The said pink object kneeled beside Rei and hung onto his Leg.

"Oh REI, I love you, I love you, my love for you is eternal and will never die!" The "thing" glanced up at him, with tears in their eyes. Rei felt himself freeze.

Everyone, including the "thing" and Rei burst out laughing.

"That's a good one, a REALLY good one" Rei said, tears forming in his eyes.

The "thing" took off the pink wig. Chestnut coloured hair was revealed.

"You know how many weird stares I got while travelling back here?" Kyujyu said, half complaining, half amused.

"Who wrote this dare?" Kyujyu asked, holding up a piece of rather crumpled paper. Takao raised his hand.

"Bear in mind that next time you do this, make it easier by choosing someone who isn't all pink."

Everyone snickered.

"Can we move on now? Who wants to go first?" Takao asked.

"I will" Kai said, to everyone's surprise. He took something out from his pocket and placed it on the table.

Silence.

Rei blushed in realization.

"Where did you…?" He didn't even get to finish his question and Max cut him off.

"I never actually thought you'd find something like this! A vibrator? Rei, I never knew that you were that kinky." Rei blushed even harder.

"It's not LIKE that...!" Rei tried to defend himself, but decided to give up; it wasn't as if they were going to listen.

_What did I DO? First the lap-dance, then the pink fluff now THIS!_

"God damn it, just MOVE ON" Rei growled.

"I'll go next!"

"To get the embarrassment over and done with eh?" Enrique said, while Oliver just giggled.

Rei moved towards the TV and turned the DVD player on and pressed play.

Sitting back down, he started to watch everyone's reaction. Both Enrique and Oliver just smiled as they've seen this already, Takao and Max were both staring at the plasma screen, wide-eyed. Yuri hooted, Boris had on a neutral expression. And Kai… he had on an expression that Rei couldn't read properly…

_Jealousy?_

Rei's eyes went wide as it hit him like a tonne of bricks

_Kai is jealous of that guy? No, that can't be it. My people reading skills must be slipping. Kai never gets jealous, especially not over someone like ME._

He turned his eyes back to the screen. Then something else hit him.

"Oli? Enri? Are you two… together?" Rei asked curiously. He realised that half the time, the camera was not focused on himself, but on Oliver. And the fact that the man that he chose just so happens to have blonde hair…

"That took you a long time to figure out" Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

That is when realised that he HAD been slow this time, ever since Enrique came to help them choreograph the dance, they have been sharing signs of intimacy; hugs, kisses on the cheek, holding of hands. Rei had dismissed these due to the fact that he was too nervous and that Oliver was actually French and they were supposed to be passionate aren't they?

The Video clip finished, Yuri, Takao and Max were all hooting and giving both Rei and Oliver wolf whistles.

"That was some show you two put one" Yuri said

"It was a pity that I couldn't go in person to watch" He said while smirking.

"Let me guess" Rei said, his eyes narrowing.

"Max gave Kai his dare and YOU" Rei said, pointing at Yuri

"You wrote this one."

"Bingo"

"I am so going to kill you" Rei growled.

Yuri's smirk just widened even more.

"We'll see"

"Maxie, what EXACTLY was it that you wrote" Takao asked, curiosity clearly aroused.

"To find evidence that Rei self-pleasures" Max said while grinning.

"I didn't expect anyone to find something like a vibrator, but whatever that works"

Rei groaned, he wasn't even going to _try._

"I'll go next" Takao said, placing a photo onto the table.

"Not really all that exiting, but it was a cool" Takao said.

"You really should've seen his face, it was priceless, though not as good as his girlfriend's face." Max sniggered at this.

"And I'm guess that you wrote this Kyujyu?"

The brunet just nodded.

"So who's up next?" Takao asked again, after all, he did come up with the game, so it did give him the right to at least be in charge of _this._

"I'll go," Yuri chirped.

"And then Bori-kun" he placed the photo onto the table.

"PDA with another guy in a public place" Yuri grinned.

"And I've already guessed who wrote this" he said, placing a chaste kiss on Boris's lips who just smiled.

"And now Bori-kun's dare…" He stood up and walked to the TV, plugging the camera in, changing the input of the TV and pressed play.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I never thought I'd live to the day to see this" Takao said between his laughter.

"Why is everyone saying that" Boris asked, slightly annoyed.

"You agreed to it yourself anyway, so why does it matter?" Yuri stated. He suddenly seized up.

"hang on a moment." His eyes narrowed dangerously. He looked from Max to Kai.

"You wrote this didn't you." He hissed at Kai

"You've always said you wanted a change." Said Kai shrugging.

"You dare do something to my hair again." Yuri whispered dangerously; softly, but clear enough that everyone heard him.

"I'll do something to you that you'll NEVER forget" Yuri finished off his sentence, and started sulking all over again.

Everyone looked highly amused.

"It's getting late" Rei said, looking at the clock that hung on the wall, it read 1:30.

"We better go to bed" Everyone just nodded in agreement and headed back to their own rooms with Yuri still sulking.

Next morning, everyone woke up considerably late because of the late night the day before.

After breakfast; which everyone highly enjoyed because Oliver and Rei made it together; they gathered around the breakfast table to write down the dares. Everyone went off to read the dares that they got.

Different reactions came from each one of them: Takao, Rei and Boris paled as they read theirs; Kai, Max and Enrique looked amused; Yuri was just shocked; and Oliver groaned in despair.

* * *

**UKL: ** I'm really sorry that this is –looks at clock- one hour and 26 minutes late, I'm also sorry that I have to stop here because I have to wake up at approximately 5 hours.

BUT, this chapter IS kind of long… scratch that, it's HUGE, at least, it took me a VERY long time to write it….

I'll try and do 2 days in the next chaper so I can catch up with the actual time in reality…. I'll TRY.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO GET INVOLVED IN THE STORY MAKING PROCESS!** I need as many suggestions of dares as possible, because it is quite impossible for me to come up with –pokes on calculator- 117 MORE dares on my own.

I will dedicate the chapter to whoever who's dare got chosen ( may be slightly altered).

Help me? Please? –teary eyed-


	4. The 3rd day of Christmas

**UKL:** well…as you can all see, I broke my promise and well… I'm really sorry? –Ducks under table- and I also have to um… apologize for uploading the wrong document… resulting in me putting the wrong chapter into a wrong story –hides behind Kai- please don't kill me! –teary eyed- I beg of you!

**Kai: **give us a good reason as of why we shouldn't be killing you.

**UKL: **-thinks- well… first off, I'm hiding behind _you_ meaning if they try to kill me, you'll die first… and secondly… I really am very sorry?

**Kai:** -stares incredulously at authoress-

**UKL: **-sweat drops-

**Kai:** -stares for a while longer- Whatever.

**UKL:** -glomps Kai-

**On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love sent to me…**

**Rei's POV**

Rei was genuinely pissed, he kept mumbling under his breath; not really a Rei thing to do; his pupils were in narrow slits. If anyone came into his room at this moment, they would've walked straight back out the door the moment they saw Rei. Yes, he was _that _pissed.

_Why is it that I have to do all of these dares that are going to really ruin my reputation, why can't someone ELSE get them? Curse Santa, curse Yuri, curse the WORLD… curse…_

And so his rambled on with his thoughts. After around 15 minutes, he finally calmed down. He sighed.

_I'll HAVE to do this anyway…_

He stood up from his bed and walked out of his room.

_Everyone would've either take a shower already, or won't be taking one until later today…meaning I'll have to find something to do until then, otherwise, what's most likely to happen is that I'll go insane even before I do the dare…_

He walked down the halls of the mansion, trying to find something to occupy his mind, looking around; he spotted Kai in the living room in front of the fire place doing something. Curious, he approached Kai, kneeling beside the other teen.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, not really expecting an answer; this is Kai we're talking about, after all.

"My dare, you can stay and watch if you want" Rei raised his eyebrows

_He actually answered? Wow, he must be in a good mood today._

His thoughts were interrupted.

"I forgot to apologize about yesterday; I know you don't use the vibrator for what they think you use it for, but I wouldn't have wanted to find…whatever Max thought I'd find." It took a while for Rei to process what he said, he hesitated before replying.

"It's…fine, I guess. But I still don't understand why everyone, _everyone_ immediately think of the word "sex" when they hear the word "vibrator". I mean, there's a vibrator in the PS2 controller, in the mobile phone… in a MASSAGE chair for goodness sakes…I don't think that they use those for…Argh!" Rei didn't even bother to finish his sentence; instead, he just threw his arms up in frustration.

"I wouldn't actually bet on how they use their PS2 controllers etc. but I DO agree that they can be immature at times." Kai replied as he began to move out the longs from the fireplace, picking up a shovel, e began to clear out the ash.

"What actually _is_ your dare? To clean the whole mansion in six hours?"

"You'll see." Kai started to line a white piece of cotton; which looked suspiciously like a bed sheet; onto the base of the fireplace. He then put some pillows on top of it and another sheet of white lining over that. Rei got even more confused now.

"Take this" Kai handed Rei a V8

"Turn it on and keep filming in that direction." Kai said while pointing at the fire place. With that he went out of the door. Bewildered by Kai's actions, Rei did as he was told. So he just stood there and waited for something to happen.

* * *

**Enrique's POV**

He was humming the tune of "A Christmas Song" as he walked into a part costume shop; he went straight into the "anime" section of the store, spotting what he wanted, he pulled the costume out and then went to the "Halloween" section; got some other props that he needed and went to the cashier to pay.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

_I swear whoever wrote this 1) knew beforehand that I was going to get it_ _and 2) is trying to kill me physically and 3) torment me mentally. _

Oliver let out a sigh of despair.

He headed towards his wardrobe and opened its doors.

_Well,_

He breathed in deeply.

_If I managed to move in here using half an hour when I came, I can just as easily take it all back out._

He reached into the wardrobe and started to take everything out of it.

_Here goes…_

* * *

**Max's POV**

_This is going to be sooo much fun! Pity Takao couldn't come… wonder what his dare is; he looked a bit pale when he looked at his dare…_

* * *

**Takao's POV**

_I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die, I'm gonna get die!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

In the basement of the mansion, Yuri was looking through a trunk of what looked like a pile of dirty cloth. After searching for some time, he finally pulled out something that was bright red…

* * *

**Boris's POV**

_There goes my reputation of being the calm and sane one, if there was any of it left in the first place._

Sighing, Boris walked into the mall once again, this time towards a different direction: the arcade

* * *

.

**Kyujyu's POV**

_If I do this, I'll never be let into the library ever again, if I DON'T do this, I'll get killed by those… morons back home… I don't know which one's worse._

* * *

**Kai's POV **(A/N: omg… you've got no idea how freaked out I was when I thought I lost this part of the fic)

Kai went up into the attic of the mansion and opened the skylight. He grabbed a ladder and placed it securely onto the edge of the windowpane. Shaking it slightly to make sure that it was actually secure, he climbed up, thorough the window and out onto the roof of the manor.

For more than once now in his life, he was glad that he got sent to the abbey for training; the skills and knowledge that he gained there does come in handy once in a while and this just so happens to be one of those times. Carefully, he walked across the slightly slanted roof and in front of the chimney.

He inhaled deeply to ready himself, and without any second thoughts, he jumped into the "tunnel".

* * *

**Rei's POV**

Rei was just standing there, staring at nothing in particular with the camera still in hand; he was just about to wander into his own little universe when he realized that there was this sort of weird fabric against solid type of noise coming from the chimney.

**-plomp-**

* * *

**Enrique's POV**

Enrique hailed a taxi, stuffed all the paper bags in, and then sat himself down..

"Sogo onegai shimasu."

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

_I so should've made Enrique stay behind to help…_

* * *

**Boris's POV**

Boris took out his wallet and went to the cashier to get the coins, he looked around the arcade, searching for the game that was needed in order for him to complete his dare, after he spotted the said machine, he walked towards it and started to set the video camera up…

* * *

**Kai's POV**

_That wasn't too bad… _Kai thought to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off. Finally remembering that Rei was still looking at him, he walked over and switched the DV off.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now" with that, Kai walked across the corridors, heading to the showers…

* * *

**Rei's POV**

_Did Kai just say he was gonna take a shower?_

_WHAT!?!?!?  
_

After processing what Kai had said just minutes ago, Rei's face has gone from ghostly white to the same shade of a Ferrari in the matter of 3 seconds which, is normally beyond the human abilities.

_Does this mean I'll have to...?!?!_

_Oh God…_

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

_I SWEAR, as soon as I found out who wrote this, I am going to kill them with my own bare hands…_

* * *

**UKL: **well… I updated, I KNOW this is really short compared to the last chapter… but people DID say that they wanted to find out what happens next… ok, nothing really happens in this chapter either…. But I really really REALLY tried… I promise, it's just not coming out as quickly as I hoped it would –sigh- and I know this is not much of an excuse, but the IB course is killing me. I really am trying hard to get the chapters done…. And I really really need more dares, if any of you can think of any good ones, please tell me, email me or write it in a review, I really couldn't care less, I just really need help doing this, I only have one brain, and I have to think of another … 500 dares at the least. No, I'm serious, 500, that the minimum that I need… 


End file.
